


Dumb Luck

by orphan_account



Series: Sea, Sky, and Earth- Dumb Luck [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Betaed, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fan Characters, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Inspired By Tumblr, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, What Was I Thinking?, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while after the fedora wearing toddler Reborn declares that Tsuna is to become the Vongola Decimo and the Italian-Japanese transfer student Gokudera becomes his first subordinate, seven foreign exchange students enter the slowly growing madness. [Magic fire? Okay, that's kind of cool. Why do you have to run in your boxers for them though? You're going to be a mafia boss, Tsuna? Cool! Can we help?] All the while, Sky and Sea are in a corner crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Unknown; Pairings will be decided overtime.
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, possible slash, violence, terrible attempts at humor, Reborn's tort- tutoring methods, weirdness, and a lack of common sense in some cases.
> 
> Beta Reader: Cazuki
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its affiliated products. I don't even own my own Reborn plush doll. I claim ownership of my original characters, but I also don't own the idea that inspired this story. Writing-Frenzy on tumblr is honestly responsible for this idea.
> 
> A/N: This will be updated as often as I can make it happen. I do have school right now and I prefer to have my beta read it before I post anything. If you have any comments, leave them in a review. Have a question? Either PM me or leave a review. Have a problem with the story? I'll say it now, there is a back button you can click. No one is forcing you to read this. I do hope everyone has a pleasant time reading, and now on with the story!

**Chapter One**

"Tsuna, I know it hurts," came a whisper beside his ear, "but just breathe. You'll be alright. Just breathe, please."

Tsuna whimpered loudly. It hurt, oh god, it hurt _(what did he hurt?)_. A frigid hand rested against his forehead tenderly.

"Y-you're- !"

Ren quickly cut him off, "I'm fine, Tsuna. I'm not the one losing blood right now. Just relax and breathe."

He let out another whimper, noticing the wet warmth spreading from his chest. The girl's other hand was pressing down on the wound. He tried to get a clear look of the girl that held onto him so tightly. Her face was blurred, but he knew he knew her _(who was she to him?)_.

The world around them was burnt and drained. Buildings were crumbling and the flora was wilting all around them. Smoke filled the air. The sound of vicious fighting roared in the distance, the noise deafening to the dazed teen.

"It hurts," he whispered to his companion.

"I know. You'll be alright, Tsuna."

* * *

Tsuna bolted upwards with a pained gasp. Amber eyes were glowing in the early morning, his intuition flaring abruptly. His eyes darted around the room uneasily, his dream still in the forefront of his mind.

The no-good teen noted Reborn staring at him curiosly. He shook off the stare and reluctantly readied himself for the day. Tsuna knew he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep after that dream. His mind was blaring at him even after the dream had ended _(or had it?)_.

"Dame-Tsuna," began the toddler hitman, "it seems like you won't be late today."

The teen glanced up from putting on his socks and shrugged. Reborn narrowed his eyes, disappointed he wouldn't get to wake Tsuna up his way.

"Why are you awake?"

Tsuna continued to ready himself for school, pretending he didn't hear him. Reborn hid his irritation at being ignored and withdrew the gun shaped Leon. He aimed his familiar at his useless student and stopped. The bullet he wanted to fire was shot into the door instead, startling the teen out of his reverie.

"Answer me, Dame-Tsuna."

"I had a weird nightmare, alright?" Tsuna looked as if weird was an understatement when it came to the dream. "Can I just go to school now?"

The tiny tutor gave no reply. Leon reverted into his default form and crawled onto the fedora, watching the boy interestedly. Tsuna took it as a sign to leave, fleeing downstairs to eat a quick breakfast before heading to school.

-Dumb Luck-

Tsuna sat awkwardly in his seat, looks of disbelief aimed at him. He could hear the murmurs and chatter that stemmed from his out of character actions.

_"He's early…"_

_"….Dame-Tsuna's planning something…"_

_"….always late…."_

_"…..No good….."_

_"...loser just wants to…."_

He clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip. People were foul things at times, no matter how much he wished otherwise. Tsuna knew the world was a bad place for a no-good loser like him; that had been brought to his attention ever since he was little. After all, he was 'no-good, useless Dame-Tsuna.'

Fortunately, the bells signalled the beginning of the school day ringing loudly throughout the school. His classmates quickly scrambled to their assigned places, the chatter dying down as the teacher entered.

"Stand!" The class representative called, and the class obeyed. "Bow!"

The class bowed deeply to Nezu, their voices a resounding chorus as they greeted him, "Good morning, Nezu-sensei."

"Sit!"

The desks made little noise as the students returned to their seats. Tsuna slouched and hoped that the science teacher would ignore him today _(as if; he was the teacher's favourite student to bully.)_.

"Good morning, students," began the haughty teacher. "We will be having six foreign students joining Namimori for a long-term exchange program. Four of these students will be a part of this class. I expect that someone won't attempt to ruin their school careers. Is that understood, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna slouched farther into his seat. He mentally prayed that Gokudera would just stay quiet; he was already used to the cruelty aimed at him.

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT ABOUT THE TENTH, YOU BASTARD!"

Nope. Gokudera was going to cause more trouble than Tsuna thought was worth for the barb. He was lucky that the door opened a moment later.

A quartet of new students came in the room with looks that ranged from pure nerves to a wary tenseness. The wary one, a girl with bright pink hair, strode forward, her eyes scanning the faces of their new classmates. Tsuna barely hid a shudder when her brown eyes zeroed in on him before the girl looked at Nezu, her smile a polite mask.

"Hello, sensei. I'm Millefleur, Isabelle, and I am so pleased to make your acquaintance." Isabelle bowed to the science teacher, straightening as the other three came farther into the room. "These are my dearest friends, and I do hope we'll have such a pleasant time together!"

The blonde girl smiled dreamily as she gave Nezu and the class a polite bow, "Hello everyone. My name is Maddox, Olivia. I'm going to one day meet a faerie or a mermaid."

Tsuna blinked at Olivia's unusual introduction, befuddled by her certainty and disappointed at several of his snickering classmates. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gokudera was trying to not stare so noticeably at the dainty girl. He nearly missed the blue haired boy's introduction.

"Good morning," the tall boy greeted soothingly, "my name is Murray, Dylan. I love swimming, and I work as a lifeguard during the summer. It's nice to meet you all."

The soothing way Dylan spoke and the way his eyes lit up joyfully when he spoke about swimming reminded Tsuna a bit of Yamamoto. He often noticed how the baseball player's eyes sparkled when it came to playing the American sport or even talking about it. The quiet squeals of a few female classmates also reminded Tsuna of Yamamoto. He had a fan club too.

The other startled Tsuna once he actually looked at her. She reminded him of the girl from his dream; she was just a lot younger than the Ren from dream. The resemblance grew even more after she softly introduced herself.

"Hello. My name is Fisher, Ren," Ren whispered loud enough for the crowd to hear; her body language screamed _'Easy Victim Here'_. "I like music and cooking for my precious people. I... I hope we can be friends."


End file.
